


Happy Birthday

by idolatres



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Modern AU, NO SEX HAPPENS, because im blueballing my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: happy birthday to my fav crackhead. hope you enjoy <3





	Happy Birthday

A sweet smell lingers through the apartment, Sorey tossing and turning in his bed, eyes blearily opening up, trying to adjust to the sunlight filtering through the curtain blinds. He's mumbling incoherently, arms reaching over out of instinct to grab Mikleo- but he's not there. Sorey immediately jolts up, eyes scanning the room and bed for his lover.  
  
  
    "Mikleo?" Sorey calls out, stumbling out of bed less than graceful, pulling up his boxers as they tempt to slide down. There's no answer, but the smell is getting stronger. Smells like a fresh bakery, where they just finished baking savory treats, cupcakes and cakes, placing them on display, making his stomach grumble in need.  
  
  
    A yawn escapes him as he enters the living room, the sounds of clattering coming from the kitchen. "Mikleo?" He calls out again.  
  
  
    "Go back to bed, Sorey." Is all the reply he gets. Mikleo finally shows his face as he peeks around the corner, a cute cat themed apron covering his pajamas. "Seriously, you look a mess."  
  
  
    The sass in his tone does the opposite of making Sorey want to return to their room, instead he continues to walk towards him. Mikleo quickly blocking his path, placing a firm hand on his chest. "I know you're dumb, but are you going deaf too?"  
  
  
    A lazy grin crosses Sorey's face as he wraps his arms around Mikleo's waist, pulling him into a hug. "But you look so cute, how can I resist." A huff escapes him, but he makes no moves to push Sorey away, instead burying his head into the shepherds chest to hide his flushing embarrassment.  
  
  
    "I'm not done making..breakfast yet, so just go back to bed and I'll wake you when it's ready."  
  
  
    "Smells done to me," Sorey begins, a gentle push pulling Mikleo with him as he /tries/ to walk into the kitchen. Try being the key word, as Mikleo shoves him back.  
  
  
    "It's a surprise, go back to bed and I'll come get you when it's done."  
  
  
    "Seriously?" Sorey whines, not sure what he did to cause such a sour attitude from Mikleo this early. Mikleo just stares, eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Fine, fine." He resigns, turning back to their bedroom. "You're in trouble later though."  
  
  
    A scoff escapes Mikleo. "Trouble?"  
  
  
    "Yeah, tonight."  
  
  
    Mikleo stutters, stomping back into the kitchen. Making sure Sorey can't glance back and see how just worked up he is from that comment. "Oh, Oh, shut up already."  
  
  
   

* * *

  
  
    It's been an hour of laying around in bed, bored out of his mind. When Sorey finally laid back down and took the time to glance thoroughly at everything, he noticed it wasn't even morning. It was close to 3pm, and Sorey was getting restless. The smell coming from the kitchen becoming more potent as time passes, smelling like hot cocoa, fresh chocolate, everything Sorey loves. He spends a good amount of time rummaging through everything, books, clothes, spending most of his time on his phone, and finally, /finally/, he hears Mikleo's voice.  
  
  
    "Sorey, come here please." Such a pleasant tone compared to the earlier conversation they were having. Sorey wastes no time, quickly hopping out of bed, rushing out to the living room to be greeted with a sight that actually makes him take a step back.  
  
  
    Mikleo is unfortunately no longer wearing the apron, even though Sorey would've liked to see him wearing nothing but it. On the table is a cake, chocolate icing perfectly layered on it, a few lit candles surrounding it but none on it. The cake's top is bare though, not like Mikleo's usual perfectionism.  
  
  
    "Happy birthday, Sorey." Mikleo says with an impish smile.  
  
  
    "I- wow! Is it all chocolate?" Sorey asks excitedly.  
  
  
    Mikleo makes his way from around the table to Sorey, hands going to hold his. "Yes, chocolate with chocolate icing. You're honestly too picky." He rolls his eyes. "But I wanted it to be perfect, and I didn't want the surprise to be ruined. Am I still in trouble?" His voice coy, a cute high pitch to it.  
  
  
    "No, no, you're not in trouble anymore." Sorey grins, leaning in to give him a kiss. Before it can deepen anymore Mikleo places a finger against his lips.  
  
      
    "But there's more to your birthday than just cake, Sorey." Sorey waits eagerly like a puppy for Mikleo to finish explaining. "I didn't know what to use for the cake topping, it was annoying me all afternoon." He continues his monologue, disconnecting himself from Sorey, walking over to the well used sofa behind the table. Fingers undoing the buttons to his shirt. "Then it hit me, you're simple, I know exactly what you'd like."  
  
  
    Sorey can already feel the blood rushing to his dick, but tries to keep a straight face.  
  
  
    "We can make our own topping, together." Mikleo coos, shrugging his shirt off, legs splayed out.  
  
  
    Sorey practically trips himself rushing over to him, climbing on top of Mikleo.  
  
  
    "And again, happy birthday, Sorey."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> my writing blog!


End file.
